


Tonight, Together

by Xavthedragon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Relationship, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, Trans Himiko Yumeno, lots of my headcanons are in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavthedragon/pseuds/Xavthedragon
Summary: Himiko visits Tenko one evening with something on her mind.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Tonight, Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a happy AU where Tenko and Himiko are around 21 and already girlfriends. Enjoy!

We’re moving in together. At least, that’s what we both want. We’ve found a place - a one-bedroom apartment a few blocks out from my dojo. With my job and her gigs, we should be able to make ends meet with wiggle room to spare, and I’m grateful for that.

But it doesn’t really matter how much it costs or where it is. A place together means a place together. I wouldn’t care if we were living in a hole together. As long as I’m with Himiko, I’m home.

. . .

Everything was content. The early January evening had draped over Tenko’s dorm, and only the soft glow of her Christmas lights illuminated the air outside. Inside, a desk lamp filled the room with light and a dark-haired girl sat at it, leaning forward. Tenko tapped at her laptop keyboard, a stomach satisfied with ramen. She had an email to send to the strata asking more about the apartment. Even though she knew everything about the place, her excitement for moving kept her dancing on their doorstep, hoping they’d see how determined she was. Her enthusiasm was something she treasured most about herself, and everyone she held dear to her knew that, too.

“Hm!” Tenko hummed. “A ‘thank you’ at the end is fine, right?” She grabbed the teacup next to her keyboard and sipped at it, thinking for a moment. “Yeah,” she answered. “Yeah! That’s fine!” She scanned her work once more, then sent it off. _They have to know how badly I want this place_ , Tenko thought. _It’s perfect. Me...Himiko..._

Tenko nodded gently to herself, closing her browser and shutting off her computer. As the screen turned black, she caught a glimpse of her reflection. Her messy bangs. Her blushing cheeks. The pimple on her forehead. The mole next to her lips. Her sharp canine that peeked out from her mouth. She smiled back, and it jutted even more.

Tenko never liked her face, but she’d gotten more comfortable with it. Himiko said she loved it, and that’s all she thought about when she felt down about it. She picked up her teacup and leaned back in her desk chair, the dorm’s cheap, rough ceiling like stars above her.

A gentle knock fluttered lazily across Tenko’s door. Without a thought, she jumped up to her feet. No matter what she was preoccupied with, that sound always snagged her attention.

“Just a sec!” she babbled to her front door before checking her bathroom mirror. Her evening attire was a soft pink tank top and green sweatpants, complete with relaxed pigtails and a pair of cream-tinted fuzzy socks. She smoothed out her tank and moved a floating hair out of her face before stepping closer to the door. Big breath in. Of course, there was no surprise to who stood on the other side. But it always gave her butterflies. Biting her lip, she put her hands against the door and peered through the peephole. Her smile grew as wide as it had been all night, and she opened the door.

“Hi--” the redheaded guest began, but Tenko, not a moment to lose, swooped in to embrace her.

“Himiko!” Tenko cheered. Himiko giggled, squirmed from her hold, and shuffled inside of her girlfriend’s apartment, pulling Tenko in too. After shutting the door, Himiko returned the hug, then stood up on her toes to kiss her cheek. Tenko blinked and tightened her returning grip, her cheeks as red as Himiko’s hair.

“I’m so glad you’re here safe!” Tenko said, grinning like she won the lottery. “I know you said you’d come by tonight, but I was getting worried. I thought you meant, like, five, not eight, but...you’re here!” she pecked her girlfriend’s cheek. Without a second to lose, she ran into her kitchen, located just a few steps from the door. “Do you need anything? I can make you tea, or maybe hot chocolate! With marshmallows!”

Himiko yawned. “You look like a watermelon…” She turned away from the kitchen and plopped down on Tenko’s couch. “I’m ok.” Blushing, Tenko giggled and closed the tea cupboard. Her feet pointed towards Himiko, but her eyes widened again. “H-have you eaten any dinner tonight? I can make you something, if you haven’t!” Her hands flew to the pantry.

“Honey…” she heard from the living room. Tenko closed the cupboards and peeked her head around the corner. Himiko watched her, grinning calmly. “I’m fine…my MP and HP are full.”

Tenko nodded, wearing her sheepish smile. As her smile grew, she scuffled to the couch and settled in. Like her, Himiko’s outfit was comfortable, consisting of some black leggings and a beige knit sweater, the kind with sleeves too long for anyone’s arms--even more so for hers. The sapphire hairpin she always wore still slept on her bangs, glistening against the light of Tenko’s lamp. Even for its size, it still filled the room with a magical aura, the sort only Himiko had. The aura that Tenko loved so deeply, and the only force that made her apartment ever feel like a home.

“So, I know you wanted to drop by, but what’s up?” Tenko began, tilting her head.

“I wanted to see you, dummy…” Himiko replied, her voice drawn out, gentle like her smile. Tenko’s red face returned for an encore.

“Y-you know I always love seeing you!” Tenko’s eyes darted down to her lap, where her fidgety hands played with her sweatpant strings. “I just...like, thought maybe you were here for something.” She looked back at her girlfriend. “But if not, that’s okay!”

Himiko took Tenko’s hand in hers. “Honey..it’s okay.”

The dark-haired girl paused her breath, then let it out.

“Relax...I know you’re anxious, with the apartment and stuff…” She breathed in and out. “It’s okay.”

Breath in and out. “You’re right, Himiko. It’s okay. I just...really like seeing you.”

Himiko let go of Tenko’s hand and looked down at the wooden floor. “Me too.”

The two girls sat on the couch. Tenko bit her lip.

“I did wanna tell you something,” the shorter one said. Tenko looked over at Himiko’s sleepy eyes, which still stared at the floor. They were like milk chocolate mixed with burnt chestnut, sweetness and sorrow sealed inside. Was she sad? It was hard to tell with her.

“Like what?”

“I just want you to know something. Before…” Himiko paused and looked up. “Y’know, we move in together.” Himiko’s hands fidgeted with her sleeves as she let silence fill the room.

“Of course,” Tenko whispered.

“Maybe I shoulda told you before we even started dating, but it never came up. I dunno what happened, why it took so long...”

“It’s okay, babe.” Tenko placed her hand on Himiko’s leg. “What’s on your mind?”

“Well...” She leaned her head downward. Tenko felt a gentle tremble against her palm. “We haven’t ever really talked about it. I think...maybe you’ve known, maybe you always have…” her eyes fell back to the floor. “I dunno. I just wanna be able to finally say it out loud.”

Tenko fixed her posture and positioned her body towards her girlfriend. “Sweetheart, whatever it is, I love you. Whatever’s on your mind, I’m here for you.”

Himiko opened her mouth, then closed it.

“Take your time, honey.”

“Can I hold your hand?” Himiko mumbled. “I need your magic.” Tenko took Himiko’s hand, kissed it, and locked her fingers around hers.

It was rare for Tenko to stay quiet for long, but the floor was Himiko’s. Tenko was just the audience, waiting for curtains to rise, for the magician to feel safe enough to come out.

“I’m trans,” Himiko said. “I’m a trans woman.”

Tenko could feel Himiko’s chest moving in a shallow rhythm. Her hand, still in Tenko’s, weakened its grip.

“Yea.” She breathed out. “Nyeh.”

Tenko never really considered if she knew or not; though her mind fluttered around the idea, it didn’t really matter to her. She always knew Himiko was a woman. She wanted to support her every way she could, but she never snooped around Himiko’s deeply personal life. Himiko was already a quiet person, one that never needed to share words, so letting her take her own time in revealing things was the only thing Tenko knew to do.

The shorter girl’s eyes were transfixed on the floor. “Yea.”

“You know I still love you,” Tenko replied, a little lost for words. “I-I mean, I’ve always loved you, and always will. You’re the most magical girl I have ever, _ever_ met. That won’t change.” She smiled, her fang poking out of her mouth. “I-I just mean, like…” she giggled to herself. “I don’t know, baby. I guess I-I’m not sure why it never came up earlier, too. But that doesn’t matter. I just love you. I support you. So, so much.”

Himiko’s eyes finally found their way to Tenko’s and the two exchanged gazes. Tenko loved her girlfriend more than anyone, no exaggeration. Everything about her, she loved. She looked at her deep red hair, her tired eyes, the unique curl of her lips. She loved her voice and how it was a little squeaky. Himiko had a genetic disorder that made her face and her voice like that, she said. It made her short, and it made her act how she did, she added. It made school harder, too. She opened up to Tenko about that just after they started dating, and Tenko loved her all the same. But Himiko didn’t mention she was transgender. Now that she did, that didn’t change Tenko’s love for her, either. Tenko was overflowing with it.

“You don’t hate me, do you?” Himiko mumbled, curling up on the couch, her head turned away from Tenko. Even still, a smile swept across her face.

“Huh? No, no! I love you! I’m so happy for you!” Tenko sat up straight. “I-If I’m saying anything wrong, please let me know! I just...I love you, and if there’s something I can do to help, I’ll do it!”

Himiko giggled. “You’re silly. I’m starting hormone therapy this week,” Himiko said. Tenko’s eyes nearly popped out of her head.

“Oh, sweetie! That’s awesome!” She took her girlfriend’s hand again and bounced.

“Yea...it is.” She smiled back. “Usually mages like potions, but, y’know, pills will do.” She rested her head against the couch cushion. Tenko mirrored her. “Tenko…”

Tenko was looking into her girlfriend’s eyes. “You’re so beautiful.”

Himiko blushed a little. “No, you…” Himiko swallowed. “Do ya wanna come with me to the drugstore tomorrow?”

“Come with you? Like a date? To the drugstore?” Tenko asked. “Yes!” She leaned forward to hug her girlfriend, wrapping her in her arms. “Yesyesyes! Actually, my OCD meds are super low, so I’ll get that, too,” she giggled. “Honey! It’s a date!”

“Date to the drugstore…” Himiko mumbled. She let Tenko’s grasp loosen, and then leaned her head down. “Th...thank you.”

Tenko hummed back, watching her girlfriend. Though they shimmered like before, her chestnut eyes felt softer, sweeter than before. Her eyelids weighed heavily over them. Suddenly, a tear formed and fell onto her cheek.

“Himiko?”

Himiko blinked, smiling. Several tears joined the first, and a sob sounded from her mouth. “I love you, Tenko”

Prone to catching emotions, Tenko began crying too. Happy, safe tears fell from both girls as they held each other. Himiko buried her face into Tenko’s chest, her heartbeat enveloping her senses.

“Thank you for accepting me,” Himiko whimpered. “Even though...I knew you would.”

Tenko knew others who were transgender: for one, there was Maki, a friend from high school that she treasured dearly. Tenko didn’t know everything. She wasn’t trans herself. She’d never know what it was like. But she listened. Humility kept her exactly where she needed to be: by _all_ the women in the world. By the side of her loved ones. By Himiko.

“I always will, Himiko,” she said back. “Thank you for being you.” She sniffled, letting a hair fall into her face. “Thank you for everything you are.”

Himiko took the strand of hair between her fingers and placed it behind Tenko’s ear, then brushed a tear off her cheek with her sleeve. Their eyes locked, two wet, soft pairs of eyes, locked in a slow dance. They were full of love.

Tenko had the world in her eyes. Himiko leaned forward and locked her lips against Tenko’s own, her eyes fluttering closed as she kissed her. The world around the two, inseparable, melted into a void, the bliss of each other filling the spaces where the couch, the furniture, the lights, and the air vanished.

Tenko knew that Himiko was the girl she wanted to spend her life with. She could tell by the way their breathing synchronized. She was her soulmate.

Himiko leaned back again, her hand slowly brushing away from Tenko’s cheek. Her head rested against the couch, and her eyelids closed again. “Nnn…” she murmured.

Tenko, her lips trembling, wore a goofy smile. Her mind was too full for words.

“I’m tired...” Himiko opened her eyes to look at her girlfriend. “Maybe I should go…”

Tenko’s smile fell. “Oh...yeah…” she said, the words barely escaping her mouth. “If you want to. Th-thank you for coming over, baby.” She nodded, standing up. She fished her phone out of her sweatpants and turned the screen on, a bright ‘9:02’ glowing back at her. “I love you more than anything.”

Tenko outstretched her arm, letting her girlfriend grip her hand and wobble to her feet. Once standing, Himiko didn’t let go, instead holding it tighter. Tenko began making her way to the front door. “It’s kind of late, hon. I can walk back with you. Or maybe your mom can pick you up.”

“Hmm…” Himiko hummed.

“Honey?” Tenko kept her hand in Himiko’s, who pulled in the other direction. Her steps led them to Tenko’s bed. “Ahh…”

Himiko let go of Tenko and took a corner of the bed’s blanket, shuffling herself underneath it. As her head plopped down onto the pillow, she yawned. “This is better.”

With a chuckle, Tenko followed her lead, snuggling into the other side. Under the blanket, warmth protected the two girls against the cool apartment air. Tenko put her arms around Himiko.

“Good night, my princess,” whispered Tenko.

“Night night,” Himiko whispered back.

Snuggling, the two girls again felt the world melt away. They both knew they were home.


End file.
